Subtle Hints
by TheKleptomancer
Summary: Calypso finds herself attracted to a strange boy who is totally out of her league and a complete player. Will she be able to control her emotions or will she end up falling hard for this guy?
1. Chapter 1

She stood and watched him play from a distance.

She wasn't the only one doing so, there were other girls too, screaming and swooning as he occasionally shouted "GOAL!" and winked at them.

All she did was roll her eyes.

The boy, Leo was thin and scrawny, but somehow muscular at the same time. He was taller than her by an inch or two. You could call him a player, he seemed to have a new girlfriend every day, except for the fact that he had been single for the last month, after breaking up with Khione. Strange? Most girls behaved as if the world had stopped rotating on it's orbit. Leo was probably the most popular guy in her grade, mainly because he cracked the most hilarious of all jokes. Despite being a non-dating person, even she had to admit that he was sort of cute.

Rumors had been going around that he had a crush on a girl from their grade.

The main reason while she watched him was because he was excellent at the game of soccer. The other reason **s**? Well...

What could she do anyway? It was PE and she had a broken leg. ( Which had almost healed but the doctor insisted that she shouldn't be doing any physical exercise.)

Bummer huh?

The coach finally blew the whistle and everyone stopped playing and assembled in the court.

"Yo Leo!" someone called. She looked up at Leo to find him looking at her. Her heart beat immediately sped up. His eyes were utterly sincere and his dark, chocolate brown hair was ruffled up.

"Why?" was the ridiculous question her brain asked her heart, which had seemed to give away it's subtlety by beating fast.

-line break-

After the line dispersal, she and her friends had to walk up the stairs. Her injured leg ached with every step but the elevator was under maintenance and the teachers would take forever to understand.

"So much despite the recommendation made by my doctor." She mumbled. As she was climbing up the staircase, her friend went on about her not-so-important trip to the mall, while she followed her own thought line, completely unaware of the puddle in front of her.

What happened next was totally predictable.

Her foot slipped over the surface of water, causing her to loose her balance and fall. "A mighty concussion and a bruised and probably broken leg."She thought.

But before her head could come in contact with the ground, arms wrapped around her and brought her back to her feet.

She was vaguely aware of the person walking behind her. She turned around wishing to see one of her friends but instead stood a very flustered and sheepish looking **_Leo Valdez_**.

And her face turned redder than tomato soup.

"Oh Gods!" was all she could think.

Leo immediately let go of her. "Look, I-I'm sorry" he stuttered, which wasn't like him. He was never nervous around girls-ever!

"I couldn't possibly let you fall" he blurted out suddenly. "I mean...not with your broken leg and... all." he added meeting her eyes, but then looking away in less than a millisecond.

Her condition, however was even more bizarre. Her brain was bursting with all sorts of questions- Why is Leo acting so weird?, What if Khione saw them?, What if her friends saw them (Of course they did!) and what would they think of it?, What if her teacher saw them?

Oh My Gods!

"So..." Leo said nervously.

Calypso suffered internal battle and it was between two of her most important organs. Her brain was like "SKEWER HIM" and her heart was begging, "Kiss him."

For once in her life she actually listened to her heart. She stepped closer and kissed his cheek, then whispered,"I appreciate it."

She walked away with as much confidence as she could muster with her shaking legs.

Let's just say, Leo Valdez stood there for an entire half an hour, until one of his friends nudged him, telling him to move on.


	2. Author's Note

Guys, this is my first time writing fan-fiction online. I've been reading and writing it in diaries for ages.

Please, please review and write your feedback. I have the next chapter written out completely and I just need a little bit of encouragement.

I promise you that I am not one of those authors who delays the publishing of the next chapter.

I hoped you liked what I did here in the plot.

Suggestions are always welcome and I can stand minor criticism (As long as it helps me improve.)

Thank you and stay tuned for the next chapter, which I will publish if you guys like this one. The only way to tell me you do is by writing reviews.

Virtual kisses to girls from Leo Valdez!

And virtual kisses to guys from Calypso!

From,

TheKleptomaniac


	3. Chapter 2

It had been a while after Calypso's little incident in PE. She would never be proud to admit it but she had been avoiding Leo Valdez ever since. She had even tried asking her teacher to change her partner for the science showcase, but she had failed. Apparently, she was stuck with Leo.

You see she was a creative thinker, and being one she had thought about the little incident and unfortunately ( For Leo) she had decided to avoid the Latino elf boy at all costs. She thought that it was a simple, stupid mistake she had made due to the sudden rush of adrenaline. So there she was, sitting at a lonely corner in science period while Leo gazed longingly at her.

Leo himself had analysed the situation. It took him half an hour to interpret what had happened. He already used to have a major/minor crush on her. But now she was the girl of his dreams.

Yes, the girl whom he had saved from falling had caused him to fall a hundred times harder for her.

So, with apparent reason, Leo had gone into stage 5 depression and now thought that water puddles were magnets of bad luck.(It was monsoon season.)

Besides these two lovesick people there was a third person, a strict deciple of Aphrodite who had pledged to unite people using love as a glue stick. This person was a great friend of Leo, the same person who had caught Leo staring at Calypso (during PE) and called him. So naturally, this person was inclined to bring them together.

So while Calypso was sitting there, internal conflict and guilt tearing her apart and Leo was sitting there in agony, this guy was in his own world, planning schematically.

\--line break--

Leo finally plucked up the courage to go talk to her but just as he was about to call her the bell for lunch break. Calypso turned around to get her things but as soon as she saw him a wave of panic washed over her face before her poker expression took over. She quickly walked out of the class before Leo could even move a muscle, much less say anything.

Leo wanted to break down right there in front of her desk.

"It's ok man." Leo turned around to see his only friend who understood the situation.

"She'll bow down to your hotness eventually."he said chuckling.

"I don't know bro" Leo said dejectedly.

"Man, It's not the end of the world. Why don't you go talk to her, tell her that this time it isn't a game for you."

His friend always had the best suggestions but nothing seemed to be working for Leo at that time. " I've already tried that."

"Don't give up hope bro, try being bold, maybe she's just playing with you, if you act a bit macho then She'll give in." His friend suggested.

Leo thought for a moment then said "That's right. Thanks man, you're a genius."

A new change occurred inside Leo and a smirk covered his face. "If she's playing now. I'm gonna make her pay." He said, cracking his knuckles.

It was the Aphrodite guy's turn to be worried. "Dude, no that's not the solution. You're just going to make things worse."

Leo shrugged him off. "Relax man." he told him with a glint in his eyes. " Leo's back to player mode."

Leo forgot about all his genuine emotions for Calypso. All he could think about now was his injured pride and the ways he could earn it back and make her pay. It wasn't his fault after all, he wasn't the one who had kissed her and then started ignoring her. Maybe it wasn't her fault either, but Leo couldn't care less about that now, he needed someone to vent all his emotions out on. And that someone would be Calypso.

 **This is the second chapter. It took me quite a while to write it out. I will publish the third one when I get time.**

 **Guys, please, please review. It means a lot to me and even my family. It wouldn't kill you to spend a minute writing your comments. Would it? I don't think it would.**

 **And please also give me suggestions for other stories.**

 **This time I offer the same thing kisses from Leo and Calypso. Take your pick.**

 **Sincerely**

 **TheKleptomaniac**


	4. Conclusion

**Thank you for the support! I read your reviews and so... here's a chapter from Calypso's point of** **view**.

 **A few days later...**

"No" She thought "No, no, no, no. This is wrong." Seeing Leo stare at her like that, as if he was a lost puppy whose owner had beaten and abandoned him, made her heart hurt like it was being squeezed by a cold fist. Leo approaching her in science period had been the last straw. It was becoming torture for her, enough to make her reconsider her decision.

But then again, What was she doing? Leo was a player, a p-l-a-y-e-r. He probably had half the girls willing to be his slaves. If this was true then why did he want her? Her mind was a bursting cluster of unanswered questions and she could not deduce any solution to her problem.

Still, she had to go talk to Leo. It wouldn't be fair if she didn't and honestly she couldn't take it anymore. Leo, no matter how intimidating and reckless he was, no matter how big of a heartbreaker he was, had always attracted her. His smiles had never ceased to make her heart race, his dark, chocolate eyes were deep enough to drown all her thoughts and his hair, Oh his hair! She could swear it was more silky and soft than her own. And when it was tousled ...

Calypso abruptly realized how foolish she had been. How could she ever deny her feelings for him? They had been there all along. She hoped it wasn't too late to correct her foolish mistake. "I need to go and apologize to him right now." She thought.

She had been on leave for two days and now that she was back again, she needed to amend her actions.

She slowly made her way towards the place where Leo and his friends hung out. To say that she was surprised would be an understatement. Calypso was absolutely flabbergasted when she saw the dozen or so girls that were lurking around Leo like his personal maids, they were giggling hysterically and study hours had not even started yet. All of this had stopped happening about a month ago, but it seemed as if the world had flipped during her absense.

One of the girls, she noticed had her hands on Leo. Calypso immediately felt a pang in her heart, the feeling was so intense that it nearly overwhelmed her. **_"Jealousy"_** , her brain interpreted this fierce emotion. She shook her head, anger filling up inside her only to disperse and become sadness. She felt utterly alone and helpless but her resolve was very strong, strong enough to help her persevere.

Calypso somehow maneuvered her way around the crowd and tapped Leo's shoulder, "Leo?" He turned around with an eyebrow raised and snapped at her "What do you want missy?"

If he had been saying this to someone else, in such an angry yet adorable way, Calypso would have burst out laughing but at that time, she felt another pang in her heart.

"We need to talk." She replied as calmly as she could.

"Oh yeah! You finally decided I was worth your time, well... it's too late. I'm super busy now." Leo replied harshly.

"Leo-" Calypso tried again but he cut her off. "Look I've got plenty of girls here to entertain me, I don't even **want** you." he said dramatically. "And that little thing you did in PE, forget about it."

Calypso felt her resolve start to break. "But Leo-" she managed to get it before Leo interrupted her once again. "Lalalalala, I can't hear you." He taunted her.

Her shout was so loud, it overcame all the noises in the hallway. "LEO VALDEZ! LISTEN TO ME THIS INSTANT." Her voice sounded like it was booming from loudspeakers. Her chest heaved due to the pressure and the entire hallway went silent.

Leo seemed all guilty and sad for a moment but that look hardened and melted away, it was soon replaced by one of hatred and anger. "Why the hell should I do that?" he asked her, his tone as cold as dry ice and almost as loud as hers.

"I've been trying to get your attention for days" he said, the volume of his voice slowly decreasing. "But you never listened." He said with disapproval eminent in his tone.

Calypso's guilt slowly churned in her stomach and her eyes were quickly catching moisture. She stared at him with regret, trying to convey her unspoken message.

"You have no idea what I've been through."

His eyes searched hers and he grabbed her shoulders for emphasis. "You have no idea, Calypso. No idea."

A tear had now escaped his eye and his breath hitched. He backed away and abruptly wiped his tear. "And now you suddenly show up wanting to talk me." He said flatly.

"I-I" her voice cracked and her eyes burned, her nose was about to get runny and she knew she would break down any second now. Her previous relationships had not gone well and this one was about to become a failure and before it started.

So, she turned around wanting to escape him, but took about two steps before he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his arms.

"I'm sorry" Leo whispered and her heart broke.

The dam inside her burst into an avalanche which flowed freely until there was not a single drop left. The entire time Leo kept muttering consoling words in her ear. When she was done she realized that Leo's shirt was completely soaked and she was clutching his clothes so tightly, that they could have ripped off any second.

She looked up at Leo to find that a few drops had escaped his eye sockets too.

"Leo" she croaked. He unwrapped his arms and brought them to her face to brush away a few strands of hair.

"I'm sorry" Calypso said truthfully. " I didn't know what to do after what happend. As you can see, I have zero experience. I started ignoring you but now I can see that I was wrong."

Calypso stopped rambling and looked at Leo, who probably wasn't even listening to her. He was staring at her face and smiling lovingly. Wait...

He bent down and kissed her. It was a soft, sweet kiss which left her wanting more.

"Ahem!" someone cleared their throat beside them. She turned around to see Leo's friend smirking, a few of her friends clapping and the entire girl population glaring at her.

And that was when realization struck both of them as hard as a rock. Every kid in high school had been watching them.

 **Finally! I spent a lot of time writing this chapter. My fingers are aching.**

 **This may or may not be the last chapter, I'm not sure. But for now, I'm taking a one-day break.**

 **Please tell me if you liked the chapter and also inform me if you didn't like it, justify your criticism along with it. I worked pretty hard on this because it's hard typing it out on a phone.**

 **Virtual hugs and kisses from your favourite characters and virtual freshly baked cookies from me. Thanks for the support and stay tuned for my next story.** **And I might decide to add a bonus chapter.**

 **Regards,**

 **TheKleptomaniac**

 **P.S. Do not forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 4

_**HEY! I'm back. I know right, what a big surprise! I finally decided to man up and complete my story...Even though it was already complete, but since you guys want it, I'll give it... Well, I am still hopelessly in love with Leo mcsizzle man bad boy supreme. I'm sure you guys are too. Promise to read a few Leo jokes every alternate day in my remembrance even after I finish this story. Please? Well, here goes-**_

Leo had no words to describe his happiness. Like ,really, his vocabulary was already challenged and today had been...WOW! Even now, 3 hours after their little chat, his heart beat hadn't normalized. His cheek muscles ached from grinning ear to ear, but he couldn't stop and wouldn't stop.

 _Calypso._ The name sent spasms of electricity all the way from the ends of his hair to the tips of his toes, he knew that it was a girly thing to say but it was true. Leo was undeniably and irrevocably in love with Calypso, even though he was embarrassed for quoting Bella from twilight. In his defense, it was true...

Yes, it was true-Calypso was his, not in a perverted way, of course, but now he could shoot smug looks to all those boys who had once eyed her inappropriately in the hallway.

It was English period and he was practically jumping up and down on his seat, waiting for the bell to ring so that he could meet his girlfriend, it was one of those minutes that seemed to be never-ending. "Something wrong" his friend asked slyly with a smirk. Leo wanted to glare at him for laughing at him in the morning when he was...talking with Calypso, but all he could was smile.

His friend chortled and snorted "Man, you are dead in love." To this, Leo replied" Dude, you are just jealous 'cos you don't have your own girl." Leo winked at him. When he turned around, he saw that his conversation had no longer been oblivious to the girls around him. They were practically swooning, for some unknown reason.

The guy he was talking to snickered and said "Watch your back Valdez, you never know when your girl will disappear."It seemed to be a warning, but the guy said it as if he was the one who was going to steal 'his girl'. Leo glared at him, his mood suddenly turning sour, he was about to reply when the teacher interrupted him."Something wrong Mr. Valdez?"

Again, Leo was about to reply to the teacher, but before he could, the bell rang. He packed his bag silently and was about to leave when the teacher stopped him, "Mr. Valdez, you need to focus in class instead of talking to girls."

Leo cringed at his teacher's words, of course he had to be angry at Calypso and go around flirting with girls during his math class. "I'm sorry, miss. I won't repeat it again." He said looking down, embarrassed. His teacher let out an unladylike grunt and made a face that told him she was about to thrash him around.

"And how many times have you told me that Leo Valdez" His teacher had left behind the formality in her speech. _Uh-oh._ He wasn't getting out of this class very soon, but maybe he could try buttering her...

 _ **-line break-**_

Leo let out a deep sigh. It was 3:10, a good half an hour after the bell had rang. Despite the time, he was happy that he had been able to resolve the matter with his teacher without any physical punishment. However Leo had forgotten about his one last problem.

As soon as he left the classroom, he was graced by the sight of Calypso. His lips immediately molded into a smile, he was happy that his girlfriend had been waiting for him.

But his smile melted away when he saw the deadly look on her face. He had seen Calypso get mad before and boy! It was never a pretty sight. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead.

"Looks like you finally woke up and decided to come out and end my suffering..." Leo gulped, her tone was disturbingly calm with only a hint of accusation.

"Look babe..." Leo tried his charm out, but it was next to nothing because of his nervousness.

"Don't "babe' me. It makes you sound lewd. We just got together today, and I'm not one of your _female servants._ " She shouted, abandoning her calm endeavor.

Leo winced at her words. _Lewd, seriously?_ And he had never categorized her as one of the girls who worshiped him.

"I'm sorry." Leo said honestly "Miss Grundy made me stay back and talk with her." He looked up at Calypso from under his lashes and apologized again "I'm sorry for making you wait for me. How exactly can I make it up to you?"

Leo's intriguing apology hit her face first, making her blush beet red at the last part. "I guess we should get going..." She said, unable to answer his question without sounding vulnerable.

Leo grinned at his victory and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. "I want to make it up to you" He whispered in her ear, his confidence growing by the minute. Calypso's blush darkened.

"How about a date tonight?" Leo suggested. "I could-" Leo's sentence was left pending.

"VALDEZ! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING" His teacher had now abandoned all of her formality. Her voice boomed, Leo turned around to see his teacher's violent expression and cringed for the millionth time that day.

Calypso broke away from his embrace and left him with the disaster. He gazed at her longingly, wishing that she would stay. But no.

"AFTER ALL THAT LECTURING! WHEN WILL YOU EVER LEARN?" His teacher was nowhere near done.

Lets just say it took another hour.

- _ **line break-**_

When Leo reached Calypso, she burst out laughing like a maniac. Leo stood there, arms crossed, glaring at her. "It's not even that funny." He said gruffly.

"Well I think it is." Calypso giggled and mimicked Mrs. Grundy's voice. 'LEO VALDEZ" She burst out laughing again.

When she didn't stop, Leo turned around and started walking towards his bike. Calypso saw that he was leaving and ran after him "Leo, wait up." Leo got on his bike and glared at her "It's not funny, you left me alone with that monster. Maybe you should go find your own ride."

Calypso's face clearly displayed that she was hurt "Leo..."

Leo held up a hand and said "Save it."

Calypso's face hardened. "It wasn't my fault...Well, maybe I should go walk home." She whirled around dramatically and walked off.

Leo stood there for a long time, staring at her, Then, his brain finally registered what was happening.

He got off his bike and ran all the way to Calypso. "Calypso! Wait for me." He shouted and stopped abruptly behind her.

His chest heaved due to the 100 meter run. Calypso turned around with an eyebrow raised "What could y-"

Leo kissed her before she could finish, he wrapped his arms around her, conveying his words without saying anything. He could tell she was surprised but kissed him back without further ado. Their lips moved in perfect sync, as if they had been practicing for eons.

Finally Calypso broke away, gasping for breath. Leo smirked at her.

"Change your mind Valdez?" She asked him with a smile, the kiss had been more effective than he had predicted.

Leo pulled her into a hug and said "I'm sorry"

Calypso chuckled "It's been 9 hours since we got together and I've lost count of how many times you've said that word."

"We fight a lot..." Leo commented.

"A lot" Calypso agreed.

"Like Caleo" He said

"Like Ca-" Calypso stopped suddenly "Wait, what?"

Leo grinned "Nothing." And unexpectedly Calypso let it go.

"Do you realize we're in the middle of the street hugging each other like lovesick idiots?" After saying this she backed away. "I seem to forget where I am when you're around."

Leo smiled at her words and said "So is the date still on?"

Calypso pretended to be perplexed and said "I don't know. I never agreed to go out with you."

"C'mon babe, you know you would kill to go out with me" Leo smirked.

Calypso snorted "I told you I wasn't one of _female servants._ "

Leo shrugged sheepishly and said "I don't know"

"Valdez! You are dead." She said with vengeful emotion in her voice. Leo simply held his hands up before holding on to hers "Sunshine seriously, do you want to go out tonight? Maybe to Taco's" His eyes burned into her hazel ones.

"Sure idiot. But not to Taco's." Leo pouted at her disagreement. "Why not?"

"Because the girl gets to decide." Calypso said with authority "And we're going to McDonald's"

Leo pouted again "But then I won't get to kiss you, there are so many kids there."

Calypso smirked "You'll survive" she said "We better get going. It's getting late..."

Leo frowned and then nodded "Yeah, your parents are going to think I abducted you. And Miss Grundy..." He winced.

Calypso kissed his cheek and said "Pick me up at seven thirty. And don't be late"

They got on Leo's bike and rode off.

 _ **The end. Yeah that was it. Though, if I get 25 reviews then I'll write another chapter on the date. But 25 and not any less than that. So please keep on reviewing, 'cause it took me 4 hours to brainstorm and type this out. I'm serious.**_

 _ **So please review and wait for more...if I get enough reviews.**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_  
 _ **TheKleptomaniac**_


End file.
